A Love Story
by Danalas the Lady Chaos
Summary: Leslie still loves her ex, even though he seems to hate her. Who can help out? The Goblin King, of course!


A Love Story

Disclaimer:Right. I don't own Labyrinth, Jareth, or his Goblins. Rest is mine, though. *G*

"Leslie, you can't go on living like this! You're my friend, and I love you, and I hate seeing you tear yourself up over a _guy!_" Noelle's pleas were falling on a deaf ear, and she knew it, but she had to at least _try_ to convince Leslie that Sean didn't love her anymore. He was with Brenda, now, Leslie had to accept that.

"He'll come back to me, I know he will," Leslie answered, simply, looking sadly at her friend and roommate. "I'm gonna go for a walk, clear my head. Don't worry, I'll be back for supper," she said. She slipped on her sandals, then, and headed out the door of the apartment they shared.

During her brief walk to the park, Leslie thought about everything Sean had said to her during their last conversation. He'd just used her for sex. She was just a willing piece of ass. That was all. She didn't believe him, of course. His actions were the actions of a man in love. The way he held her, the way he tried to make all her dreams come true...that GORGEOUS Celtic engagement ring. Sean was her soul mate, and she knew it. She just had to convince him of that.

Leslie found her place beneath her favorite tree and sat down to watch people, pretending to read at the same time. That was when she spotted them. Sean and Brenda, strolling through the park hand-in-hand. Burying her face in her book, she let the tears spill from her eyes. This was one of the many reasons Leslie had trouble believing in God. If God loved everyone, then why did he allow such heartache in the world? Why did he allow unrequited love?

'You can have all your dreams,' a voice, so unlike any she had ever heard before, said in her head. Leslie swallowed hard. Her dreams...yes...that would be nice, she thought, brushing auburn hair from her face. How pretty their children would have looked, she thought. Not that there would have been time for children if she got her dreams. Leslie dreamed of being a famous actress, married happily to Sean, who by then would be a translator for the UN, just like he dreamed of being. Sean and Leslie both spoke German as well as English, but Sean was 100% fluent in the German language. He'd be a wonderful translator.

Leslie's eyes closed as the unknown voice taunted her again. 'You can have them all. The fabulous career. The boy you're so in love with as your husband when he realizes his current flame is nothing to him.' _What pretty promises,_ Leslie thought. She imagined their children, with their father's black hair and ice blue eyes, or perhaps her grey ones. The career, plus Sean at her side? What did she have to do to get these promises? she asked herself.

The voice beckoned again. 'The book holds the answer,' it said. Leslie looked down at the red book in her hands, the gold lettering spelling out 'Labyrinth.' She'd found it while purusing the fantasy section of the library earlier in the day, though she hadn't sat down to read it, yet. Opening it up, she read with much interest until she got to the part where the main character, Sarah, wished away her baby brother. Was that the answer she was seeking? 'Call the goblins,' the voice said.

Leslie glanced over to where Sean and Brenda were sitting on a bench together, making out. "I wish," she said, softly, then paused. Could she just word this the way it had been worded in the book? The voice was nagging her to call the goblins, again, so she did it. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now," she said, staring at Sean and Brenda.

Clouds began to gather rather quickly, and Leslie watched with gleeful satisfaction as Sean and Brenda sat bolt upright at a clap of thunder. The rain started, and an owl flew in from the south, landing in the tree Leslie was sitting under. Sean and Brenda disappeared, and the owl dropped a little lower, transforming into the most handsome man Leslie had ever seen. Leslie dropped the book, her mouth falling open at this man in tights, poet shirt, and wild blond hair. The riding crop was definately very appealing as-

((The Author pulls hard on Jareth's ear.   
Danalas:Hey! How'd you get onto my computer? There's a password on the screensaver! And what are you doing to my story?!?  
Jareth:Just making sure you get an accurate discription of me in there, is all. You usually just describe me as the tights-wearing drag-queen who looks like he's trapped in the 80's.  
Danalas:That's because you are, Your Glitterness. Now please, get out of here so I can finish my story. You weren't supposed to be involved anyway. I'm STILL not sure how you managed to get in here...

*crickets*

Danalas:Sorry bout that, folks. Right, now where was I...? Ah, yes...))

Sean and Brenda disappeared, and the owl dropped a little lower, transforming into the Goblin King. He was wearing tights, and between them, the big hair, and the glitter make-up, he looked like a drag queen who was trapped in the 80's. Leslie looked at him with slight awe. "You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King..."

Jareth nodded. "That's strange. Most people only wish away one person, and it's usually a small child. And here, one twenty year old has wished away two nineteen year olds. Well, rules are rules, still," he said, producing a crystal. "Look what I can offer you, Leslie. Your dreams. All you have to do is forget about running the labyrinth to save your two friends."

Leslie didn't even have to think about it. The answer was obvious. "Give me my dreams, your highness. Either way, I end up the winner, and I don't really mind forgetting about Brenda, and my dreams include me ending up with Sean. So, go ahead, give me my dreams."

Jareth held out the crystal further, nodded his assent. "So be it," he said, tossing the sphere into the air, disappearing. He reappeared in his castle, facing his two captives. "You two are getting very different fates, it seems," he said. "You, young lady, become a goblin..." he said, tossing a crystal at Brenda. "And you, sir, get to go home. After all, you safe and sound and at her side...well...that was part of the dreams the young lady accepted after wishing you both away." Another crystal thrown, and Sean disappeared, reappearing back in the park, looking around, confused.

Leslie awoke to find Sean sitting behind her, stroking her forehead softly. "Morning, beautiful," he said, smiling. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up. Looks like we fell asleep in the park again. It's strange. I had the weirdest dream that I was with someone else, and that we were kidnapped by this strange looking guy in tights. I think he may have been stuffing them with socks, too."

Leslie giggled. She knew it wasn't a dream, but she wasn't going to tell. Although, it'd be an interesting bedtime story for the kids when they came, and the grandchildren after that.

_Finis_


End file.
